Liga Sprawiedliwych bez granic
Liga Sprawiedliwych bez granic (ang. Justice League Unlimited) – amerykańskiserial animowany, będący kontynuacją serialu Liga Sprawiedliwych. Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liga_Sprawiedliwych_Bez_Granic# ukryj *1 Członkowie Ligi Sprawiedliwych *2 Wersja polska *3 Odcinki **3.1 Spis odcinków *4 Nawiązania i aluzje Członkowie Ligi Sprawiedliwych[edytuj | edytuj kod] W tej serii do 7 podstawowych członków Ligi przystępuje jeszcze kilkudziesięciu innych: *Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Atom/Ray Palmer *Amazo – na pewien czas *Atom-Smasher/Albert Rothstein *Aztek/Uno/Curt Falconer *[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Canary Czarny Kanarek(ang. Black Canary)/Dinah Lance] *Blue Devil/Daniel Cassidy *B’Wana (ang. B’Wana Beast)/Mike Maxwell *Złoty Wzmacniacz (ang. Booster Gold)/Michael Carter *Kapitan Atom (ang. Captain Atom)/Nathaniel Adams *Kapitan Marvel (ang. Capitan Marvel)/William Batson – na pewien czas *Creeper/Jack Ryder *Crimson Avenger/Lee Travis *Crimson Fox/Vivian D’Aramis *Dr Fatum (ang. Dr. Fate)/Kent Nelson *Dr Światło (ang. Dr. Light)/Kimiyo Hoshi *Dr Mid-Nite/Charles McNider *Dziki Kot (ang. Wildcat)/Ted Grant *Gołąb (ang. Dove'')/Don Hall'' *Demon Etrigan/Jason Blood *Ogień (ang. Fire)/Beatriz da Costa *[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Arrow Zielona Strzała (ang. Green Arrow)/Oliver Queen] *Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds *Sokół (ang. Hawk)/Hank Hall *[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huntress Łowczyni (ang. Huntress)/Helena Bertinelli] – została wyrzucona z Ligi *Hourman/Rex Tyler *Lód (Ice)/Tora Olafsdotter *Inza Nelson *Długi Cień (ang. Longshadow) *Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Mr. Terrific/Michael Holt *Nemesis/Tom Tresser *Obsidian/Todd Rice *Orion *Plastic Man/Patrick O’Brian *Pytanie (ang. Questtion)/Charles Victor Zsasz *Rozciągliwy (ang. Elongated Man)/Randolph Dibny *Sonda (ang. Question)/Vic Sage *Commander Steel/Hank Heywood III *Czerwone Tornado (ang. Red Tornado)/Ulthoon *Czerwona Rakieta (ang. Rocket Red)/Dmitri Pushkin *Sand/Sanderson Hawkins *Shining Knight/Sir Justin/ Justin Arthur *Speedy/Roy Harper Jr. *Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan *Starman/Prince Gavyn *Stal (ang. Steel)/John Irons *Supergirl/Kara In-Ze *The Ray/Ray Terrill *The Thunderbolt/ Yz *John Thunder *Vibe/Paco Ramone *Kowboj (ang. Vigilante)/Greg Sanders *Lisica (ang. Vixen)/Mari McCabe *Waverider/Matthew Ryder *Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara Wersja polska[edytuj | edytuj kod] Wersja polska: Master Film na zlecenie Warner Bros. Reżyseria: *Cezary Morawski (odc. 1-26), *Artur Tyszkiewicz (odc. 27-30), *Elżbieta Jeżewska (odc. 31-39) Dialogi: *Elżbieta Kowalska (odc. 1-3, 7-9, 12-14, 17-19, 23-39), *Witold Surowiak (odc. 4-6, 10-11, 15-16, 20-22) Dźwięk: *Renata Gontarz (odc. 1-26), *Urszula Ziarkiewicz (odc. 27-39) Montaż: *Michał Przybył (odc. 1-13), *Krzysztof Podolski (odc. 14-26), *Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska (odc. 27-30), *Paweł Siwiec (odc. 31-39) Kierownictwo produkcji: *Romuald Cieślak (odc. 1-26, 31-39), *Dariusz Falana (odc. 27-30) Teksty piosenek: Andrzej Brzeski (odc. 6) Opracowanie muzyczne: Piotr Gogol (odc. 6) Wystąpili: *Marcin Przybylski – Flash *Anna Gajewska – **'Kara', **'Galatea', **'Barda Free' (odc. 15), **'Shayera' (odc. 27, 28) *Jacek Jarosz – Babcia (odc. 15) *Andrzej Chudy – **'J’onn J’onzz', **'Kalibak' (odc. 15) *Mirosław Wieprzewski – **'Virman Vundabar' (odc. 15), **'Abnegazar, demon z Tartaru' (odc. 18) *Jacek Rozenek – Superman *Małgorzata Duda – Amanda Waller *Radosław Pazura – **'Batman', **'Terry McGinnis' (odc. 26) *Agnieszka Fajlhauer – Wonder Woman *Marcin Bosak – **'Kapitan Atom', **'Atom' *Wojciech Machnicki – **'Chucko' (odc. 13), **'Dziki Kot', **'Grodd' *Mirosław Zbrojewicz – Zielona Latarnia *Ewa Serwa – Shayera *Anna Apostolakis – Lisica *Robert Czebotar – **'Static' (odc. 12-13), **'Sonda' *Dariusz Odija – Zielona Strzała *Marcin Troński – Lex Luthor *Kajetan Lewandowski – **'Wan-El – syn Supermana w jego marzeniach' (odc. 2), **'Mały Superman' (odc. 5), **'Mały chłopiec' (odc. 8), **'Chłopiec w czerwonej bluzie' (odc. 33) *Jacek Kopczyński – **'Gołąb', **'Chyży' (odc. 33), **'Gentleman Ghost' (odc. 37) *Henryk Talar – Bruce Wayne w przyszłości (odc. 13, 26) *Krzysztof Banaszyk – **'Vigilante', **'Stal', **'Orion', **'Goldface' *Agata Gawrońska – Dana Tan *Andrzej Andrzejewski – Złoty Wzmacniacz *Krzysztof Szczerbiński – **'Skeets' (odc. 8), **'Rozciągliwy' (odc. 20), **'Toyman' (odc. 38) *Agnieszka Kunikowska – **'Inza' (odc. 7, 11), **'Dr Tracy Simmons' (odc. 8) *Artur Kaczmarski – David Clinton/Kronos (odc. 12-13) *Izabela Dąbrowska – Enid Clinton (odc. 12-13) *Kasper Garlicki – Mordred (odc. 5) *Elżbieta Jędrzejewska – Morgana le Fey (odc. 5) *Julia Jędrzejewska – Mała Wonder Woman (odc. 5) *Karol Wróblewski – Batman przyszłości (odc. 12) *Izabella Bukowska – **'Loana – żona Supermana w jego marzeniach' (odc. 2), **'Ogień' (odc. 27), **'Tara – żona Travisa' (odc. 29) *Tomasz Kozłowicz – Scott Free/Cudotwórca (odc. 15) *Grzegorz Drojewski – **'Młody Scott Free' (odc. 15), **'Billy Batson' (odc. 20) *Wojciech Szymański – Oberon (odc. 15) *Marek Barbasiewicz – Profesor Emil Hamilton *Adam Bauman – **'Amazo' (odc. 7), **'Aquaman' (odc. 9, 11), **'Metron' (odc. 38-39) *Wojciech Paszkowski – **'Mongul' (odc. 2), **'Atom/Ray Palmer' (odc. 10), **'El Diablo' (odc. 13), **'Kapitan Bumerang' (odc. 17, 31), **'Demos' (odc. 29), **'Deadman (Boston Brand)' (odc. 32), **'Sinestro', **'Złodziej Cień' (odc. 37), **'Hath-Set' (odc. 37), **'Meteopata' *Joanna Pach – **'Kate' (odc. 10), **'Dee Dee' (odc. 13), **'Kara' (odc. 29) *Paweł Sanakiewicz – Hades *Marcin Perchuć – **'Sokół' (odc. 3), **'Rozciągliwy' (odc. 8), **'Ghoul' (odc. 13), **'Mistrz Odbicia', **'Mr. Terrific', **'Kapitan Marvel' (odc. 20) *Andrzej Blumenfeld – **'Ares', **'Generał Eiling', **'Tobiasz Manning' (odc. 12), **'Darkseid' *Anna Dereszowska – **'Kirke' (odc. 6) **'Czarny Kanarek' *Monika Pikuła – **'Łowczyni', **'Stargirl', **'Linda Park' (odc. 31), *Filip Radkiewicz – Mały Bruce/Mały Batman (odc. 2, 5) *Kamil Kubik – **'Mały John Stewart' (odc. 5), **'Jeden z chłopców' (odc. 33) *Włodzimierz Bednarski – Chuck Sinanni (odc. 27) *Mirosława Krajewska – Marzey Sinanni (odc. 27) *Janusz Zadura – **'Bat Lash' (odc. 12), **'Hal Jordan' (odc. 13), **'Człowiek Klucz' (odc. 27), **'Agent Faraday' (odc. 30), **'James Jesse / Trickster' (odc. 31) *Zbigniew Suszyński – **'Dr Polaris' (odc. 27), **'Zielona Strzała' (odc. 30) *Paweł Szczesny – **'S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan' (odc. 29), **'Solovar' (odc. 32), **'Dr Fatum' (odc. 34) *Jarosław Boberek – Travis Morgan (odc. 29) *Mirosław Guzowski – Metallo *Piotr Bąk – **'Kapitan Chłód', **'Dr Polaris' (odc. 34), **'Persuader' (odc. 36) *Cezary Nowak – **'Devil Ray', **'Atomic Skull' *Janusz Wituch – **'B’wana Beast' (odc. 6), **'Szeryf Ohiyesa Smith' (odc. 12), **'Sir Justin' (odc. 33) *Joanna Węgrzynowska – Zatanna (odc. 6) *Katarzyna Skolimowska – Medusa (odc. 6) *Robert Tondera – **'S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan' (odc. 33), **'Tharok' (odc. 36) *Krzysztof Radkowski – Sonar *Joanna Jeżewska – Ruletka *Brygida Turowska – **'Kobieta w ciąży' (odc. 8), **'Tala', **'Lisica' (odc. 28) *Łukasz Lewandowski – Bączek Boy/Chuck Taine (odc. 36) *Waldemar Barwiński – **'Hawkman/Carter Hall' (odc. 28, 37), **'Móżdżak 5' (odc. 36) *Anna Sroka – Zabójczy Mróz *Dominik Łoś – **'Rex Stewart / Waleczny Sokół' (odc. 12-13), **'Złodziej Cień' (odc. 28) *Rafał Walentowicz – Dr Fatum (odc. 7, 11) *Janusz Rafał Nowicki – **'Mandragora' (odc. 19), **'Dziennikarz' (odc. 20) *Katarzyna Tatarak – Lois Lane (odc. 20, 22) *Aleksander Bednarz – Generał Hardcastle (odc. 4) *Marek Frąckowiak – Jonasz Hex (odc. 12) *Joanna Budniok-Feliks *Mieczysław Morański *Klaudiusz Kaufmann *Marek Obertyn *Marcin Hycnar *Przemysław Predygier *Małgorzata Socha *Leszek Zduń *Zbigniew Konopka *Wojciech Duryasz *Mariusz Krzemiński i inni Lektorzy: *Cezary Nowak (odc. 27-30), *Paweł Bukrewicz (odc. 31-39) Odcinki[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Serial składa się z 3 serii po 13 odcinków każda. *Seria ta pojawiła się w Polsce po raz pierwszy 6 maja 2006 roku w Cartoon Network w bloku Toonami. CN wyemitował łącznie I (odcinki 1-13) i II serię (odcinki 14-26). *Seria III (odcinki 27-39) pojawiła się w Polsce 6 października 2007 roku. *Odcinki 12 i 13: „Było sobie raz na zawsze coś” zostały wyemitowane łącznie w całości 21 września 2008 roku o godz. 18:00 w ramach Kina Cartoon Network. *W planach było także nakręcenie filmu animowanego, na podstawie serialu: „Justice League: World’s Collide”, gdzie w roli głównych przeciwników mieli wystąpić członkowie Crime Syndicate, czyli Justice League z innej rzeczywistości. Ostatecznie jednak wstrzymano jego produkcje. Spis odcinków[edytuj | edytuj kod] Nawiązania i aluzje[edytuj | edytuj kod] *W odcinku Inicjacja jest scena, w której Green Lantern i Green Arrow, zostają teleportowani do kwatery Justice League, jest to nawiązanie do serialu Star Trek. *Tytuł odcinka Dla człowieka, który ma wszystko pochodzi od klasycznej historii Alana Moorea – „For the Man Who Has Everything”. *W odcinku Dziecinada są nawiązania do filmu „Batman Returns”, kiedy Batman Kid nie trafia z grappling gun w swojego przeciwnika, tylko w ścianę, która następnie ląduje na przeciwniku oraz do filmów Disneya, poprzez rzeźbę Małej Syrenki oraz miecz w skale z „Króla Artura”. *W odcinku Ta mała świnka Kirke (ang. Circe) śpiewa piosenkę Lulu’s Back In Town autorstwa Ala Dubina i Harry’ego Warrena, natomiast Batman zostaje wykonawcą Am I Blue? autorstwa Granta Clarka i Harry’ego Aksta. *W odcinku Ta mała świnka Kirke (ang. Circe) oraz Batman śpiewają piosenki, do których prawa autorskie ma studio Warner Brothers. *W odcinku Ta mała świnka, Zatanna komentuje B’wana Beasta słowami: „C’mon Bugsie… gdzie jesteś?” jest to aluzja do Królika Bugsa, jednej z czołowych animowanych postaci Warner Bros. *W odcinku Ta mała świnka poza Kirke pojawiają się inne mitologiczne postacie m.in.: Meduza i Charon przewoźnik umarłych po Styksie. *Tytuł odcinka Złowieszcza symetria odnosi się do fragmentu poematu Williama Blake’a – „The Tyger”. *Plakat który znajduje się w pokoju Sondy (ang. Question) w odcinku Złowieszcza symetria, nawiązuje do plakatu z twarzą kosmity z serialu Z Archiwum X, gdzie był napisy „Wierzę”, a u Sondy jest „Wiem”. Sam pokój i wygląd Sondy, przypomina kwaterę i wygląd agenta Muldera. Również teoria spiskowa łączy się ze znaną z serialu Z Archiwum X. *W odcinku Złowieszcza symetria znajduje się odniesienie do Franka Thomasa i Ollie Johnstona, mniej znanych animatorów, którzy byli wielkimi przyjaciółmi i spędzali razem sporo czasu. Ma to miejsce kiedy Green Arrow, przedstawia się jako „Ollie”, a strażnik pyta go „Gdzie jest Frank?”. *Tytuł odcinka „Największa nieopowiedziana historia” nawiązuje do filmu „The Greatest Story Ever Told” z 1965 o życiu i śmierci Jezusa. *Jedna z wypowiedzi Skeetsa z odcinka „Największa nieopowiedziana historia” jest nawiązaniem do tekstu z filmu 2001 – Odyseja Kosmiczna – „Jeju, zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdy!”. Robot-pomocnik Złotego Wzmacniacza (ang. Bobster Gold) cytuje w tym samym odcinku Johna Miltona – „Pomagają także ci, którzy stoją i czekają”. *Członkowie grupy Ultimen z odcinka „Ultimatum” są wzorowani na postaciach z serialu Super Friends: **Wind Dragon na Samuraiu **Long Shadow na Apache Chiefie **Shifter i Downpour na Wonder Twins: Jaynie i Zanie **Juice na Black Vulcanie *Tytuł odcinka Było sobie raz na zawsze coś jest nawiązaniem do tytułu powieści „The Once and Future King” autorstwa T.H. White’a. *W odcinku Było sobie raz na zawsze coś, cz. 1: Dziwny Western kiedy, Batman, Woman Wonder i Green Lantern jadą z bohaterami dzikiego zachodu, można usłyszeć oryginalny Justice League theme (ze westenowym motywem). *Kiedy Bruce (z przyszłości) analizuje timeline w odcinku Było sobie raz na zawsze coś, cz. 2: Zakrzywiona czasoprzestrzeń, na ekranie komputera widać taki sam kod jaki znany jest z filmu Matrix. *Jeden z Jokersów – Chucko – w odcinku Było sobie raz na zawsze coś, cz. 2: Zakrzywiona czasoprzestrzeń używa w walce podwójnego miecza świetlnego, takiego samego jakiego używał Darth Maul w filmie Star Wars: Episode I: Mroczne Widmo. *Sposób w jaki Batman rozwiązuje problem Chronosa pod sam koniec odcinka Było sobie raz… cz. 2, przywołuje na myśl karę wyznaczoną Harry’emu Muddowi w odcinku „I, Mudd” z serialu Star Trek. *Tytuł odcinka Podzieleni upadniemy jest odwołaniem do frazy „Razem wytrzymamy, podzieleni upadniemy”. Te słowa po raz pierwszy zostały wypowiedziane przez kongresmena Johna Dickinsona w XVIII wieku, cytat później był znany jako „Penman of the Revolution”. *Pod koniec odcinka Na drugi brzeg Wonder Woman czyta poemat The Rime Of The Ancient Mariner Samuela Talyora Coleridge’a. *Tytuł odcinka Wielki skok na mózg pochodzi od powieści Michaela Crichtona o tytule „Wielki skok na pociąg” (The Grait Train Robbery). *Tytuły dwóch ostatnich odcinków serialu Żyje oraz Niszczyciel mają identyczne nazwy jak dwie najlepiej sprzedające się płyty zespołu KISS. *Ostatnie słowa Luthora w odcinku Żyje: „Mamy drobny problem”, jest prawdopodobnie pochodzi od identycznego cytatu z klasycznej czarnej komedii „Dr. Strangelove”, w reżyserii Stanleya Kubricka. *